


That Little Farm in Luna Nova

by SharkTheLordAss



Category: Little Witch Academia, Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: #BlameDiakkoSever, Diakko, Dying Diana, F/F, Happy Ending, NO DEATH, Stardew Valley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23839480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkTheLordAss/pseuds/SharkTheLordAss
Summary: Atsuko 'Akko' Kagari loved to visit her grandparent's farm, spending her warm summer days exploring the lands, feeding the animals, and listening to the serenade of nature lulling her into an easy night's rest coated with the heat of a bonfire.Many years later, Akko finds herself working for a shady company called JoJo Mart Inc. When given the chance, she escapes back into the countryside to find herself. She didn't expect herself to fall in love with the land, the people, or the sick girl living in the log cabin.
Relationships: Barbara Parker/Lotte Yanson, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Hannah England/Amanda O'Neill, Ursula Callistis | Chariot du Nord/Croix Meridies
Comments: 10
Kudos: 68





	That Little Farm in Luna Nova

**Author's Note:**

> This my attempt at Diakko, a little love letter for Stardew Valley, and just plain me wanting to write something fluffy and fun.
> 
> Please leave a comment on what you think, I'm honestly not sure how long this will go for, I know my track record is bad. But we will see.
> 
> Please Enjoy!

Blink. Blink. Blink.

“Space, the final frontier, this is Captain's log 10,22,44,46.” The captain declared from the cockpit as they eyed the bleak space before them. “All around us is the never-ending pressure of the blinking emptiness before me, what could possibly be found here in the depths of the unknown.” The captain paused for a second contemplating, for how long have they been here?

“I have been stranded here for hours, minutes, days? I am not even sure anymore.” Resting her head on her hands she closed her eyes to block out the remaining light from the emergency power that was flooding her senses. 

“My mind is slipping quickly into madness, for the frontier of this vast unknown scares those who go looking for its secrets, even I fear what could possibly be out there watching me..”

“KAGARI!”

“Gah!” Flustered Akko as she picked herself up from her slump on the office desk, bringing her out of her daydream. The sudden jolt was enough to knock over her one allotted family picture frame off her printer, landing face-first onto her desk with an audible shatter.

She had been staring at the computer screen with the empty word document for at least twenty minutes. It should have been filled with ideas for her marketing job at JoJo Mart incorporated. Caught between embarrassed at being caught slacking and shock from her photo smashing she turned to the voice beside her.

Gazing down upon her was the overwhelming presence of her office manager, Mr. Kadashi. The short red-faced man was drenched in sweat from his constant pacing around the cubic office room, out of breath from his endless freakouts and demanding orders given to his exhausted workers. 

“Kagari, This is your second verbal warning, this is the workplace” sneered Kadashi raising a pointed finger at her.

“You are expected to complete your task to the satisfaction of the JoJo Market incorporated brand.” Akko tried to explain herself as she gasped in exasperation, struck with the inability to formulate words beyond squeaks in embarrassment.

She had been working for JoJo Market Incorporated for almost two years, with little joy and barely above liveable pay. Her boss Mr. Kadashi was always on her case for her antics, as she tried to find amusement during the times she couldn't come up with any ideas. It was hard coming up with different marketing strategies for the ‘Modern Market Kings’

“I shouldn’t have to remind you Kagari, of the plaque” he emphasized splaying his arm to the notorious office plaque placed above head height at the front of the room, big enough everyone in the room could see it. 

He leaned in close to Akko, breathing heavily enough that she was forced to close her eyes and lean away from him.

“This isn’t a matter of we need you, it’s a matter of you need us!” He exclaimed as he pulled back from her. “So don’t you forget it!” 

With a nod and a readjusting of the pair of spectacles on his face, he glanced down at her picture frame with a scowl. Peaking an eye open, Akko could see his look of discontent from the broken frame. With the swipe of the hand, he addressed the picture frame as if pushing the entire thing into the bin, spinning around to wander off.

“Clean that up and get back to work” he demanded as he sauntered off further into the marketing team room.

Akko sighed in relief, releasing the breath she didn't realize she’d been holding. She had gotten far too close to being fired again for comfort.

“Dammit, that stupid jerk!” she muttered as she pulled herself up in her chair. “Wouldn't know the meaning of overworked the power tripping asshole”. Taking a second to watch her boss walk away before sighing in relief from the lack of pressure of him shadowing her.

Akko gently picked up her picture frame with a frown. The glass had broken into large shards that had fallen onto her desk, making her flinch with its audible; and further breaking of glass. Akko flipped the frame around to have a look if the picture was damaged, it had simply faded from being in the sun and was sticking to the back after being in the frame for so long, but as far as she could tell the photo itself was unharmed.

She pulled the photograph out from the frame, relishing in the soft peeling noise as she released it from its home. She grinned to herself as she focused on the photograph. It was a picture of herself and her Obba-san, her grandmother on her family farm many years prior, maybe when she was around fifteen or sixteen. 

She remembered spending many summers there with her grandparents; feeding the animals, exploring the farm grounds, singing, and dancing to music in attempts to make it rain to help the growth of her family's produce. She would spend her evenings listening to the crackle of bonfires making s’mores and telling ghost stories. 

When her Grandfather had died, she hadn’t visited as much, her grandmother had tried to remain as upbeat but had struggled to keep the farm going alone. Not from the workload, but rather found little motivation to carry on without doing it without her partner. 

Akko smiled at the memory that had been quite a few years ago now, her grandmother had passed away a few years after, and the family farm grounds were left there unattended. Her parents didn’t want the farm but didn’t have the heart to sell it, with it being so far in the middle of nowhere that either way, no one would want it anyway. 

Flipping the photo around she noticed that her grandmother had left a message written with a quill and ink. It was hard to read but Akko could recognize her own grandmother's writing. She had never noticed it before when she passed, she had been given this photo as part of the limited material wealth her grandmother still owned, she had no reason to open it up and check the back.

“Huh, how have I never seen this?” Akko questioned as she started to skim the message.

_To my dearest Akko,_

_Never lose sight of who you are._  


_Someone who is curious, willful, perhaps even unstoppable._

_But also someone with enough compassion to heal the world. Even if it’s a little bit._

__

_if you ever feel you have lost sight of this, I gift you our home, our land, and a journey to find yourself._

_Lots of love,_

_Forever your Obba-san._

Akko paused as she flipped around to look at her photo again, how they had smiled through all their hardships and struggles, Akko had loved the fresh country air, the mud in her fingernails, and the soft pitter-patter of the summer rain showers. 

Akko pawed at her face as she wiped away a single tear that had streaked down her face, struggling to prevent her lips from quivering by forming a shaky smile. Her grandmother had lived her life, truly living it to her full potential. Yet here Akko was, working a nine to five job, for a frankly unethical, conglomerate shopping company that didn’t give a rats ass about her. 

Looking up, she could open her eyes fully to the world around her, it was soulless and bland, shaded by the tired saucer eyes of the employees around her, endlessly tip-tapping away at their keyboards. How dreadful, is this what she meant by losing herself? Akko could feel her eyes welling up more as she internalized her anger. She was worth more, she shouldn't have to live like this, no one should live like this! 

“Forget this.” Akko declared, standing up in a flash, gripping her photo in one hand, her heart accelerating as she started to pack up her stuff into her bag. Tears fell from her face as she scowled, willing for the tears to stop. The people around her had stopped and some were poking their heads up out of their cubicles to see what all the sudden commotion was about.

Mr. Kadashi had heard Akko barrelling about in her cubicle and could see her packing things away, he stopped his screaming at another worker and started to stride his way towards her with that look of irritation on his face.

“Kagari what is the meaning of this?” He bellowed as he came to an abrupt halt beside her, he watched as Akko packed a few things away as he was struck by realisation, a huge grin growing on his face.

“Ladies and gentlemen, let this be an example for everyone here” he called as Akko bit her tongue to refrain from saying something that would get her in trouble.

“When the lazy, uninspired, and weak cannot bear the weight of success, they become sniveling children incapable of working in the modern business.” He laughed as Akko tensed up beside him.

“Kagari is giving up because she realized how useless she is to us, and if you are the same as her you should also give up now!” He declared as Akko closed her eyes in fury, she has reached her cap, allowing the tears to flow as she exploded in front of everyone.

“JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!” She shouted as she slammed her bag into the desk and turned towards him. He took a step back from her but she pressed forward so she was right in his face.

“You are nothing more than a power-hungry man deprived of fun and love, who everyone here thinks you are an asshole” she pushed him out of the way, marching toward the front of the room.

“He is nothing more than a man devoid of attention with a hint of power that he can abuse, he is insignificant in our lives as he doesn’t even know what it means to be decent.” Akko spat as she reached forwards, grabbing the plaque on the wall and pulling with all her might. The wall creaked as she started to twist and turn her hands for the best grip. The plaque breaking off the wall with the screws still attached, taking a bit of the wall plaster with it.

She walked back over to her desk as everyone’s eyes were on her, Mr. Kadachi was pale and rooted in place as Akko grabbed her bag, hooking it over her shoulder. She slammed the plaque on the table and turned towards him once more, but this time in a much quieter voice.

“You know what? I get it.” She explained as she scowled at him. “You hate your life, you hate what you do and how worthless it makes you feel” she empathized as she tucked the plaque under her arm and the rucksack bag back into position.

“I would feel sorry for you, I do feel sorry for you” she backed off allowing Mr. Kadashi to take a step back from her, however, he was rooted in place, his hands gripping the desk table in fear.

“I speak for everyone in the office when I say you are an asshole” she growled as she walked off, leaving a stunned Mr. Kadashi in his place as the cubical office room workers stood up, clapping for her on her way out. With a grin on her face, she never turned back.

Akko Kagari. Age 22:

Marketing Worker  
Farmer

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Akko wasn’t sure how she ended up here all of a sudden, it was like a whirlwind blur of events that transpired faster than she could keep up with.

She was currently looking at the freshly painted building in front of her. It was the same yellow house that once belonged to her grandparents. With a bright blue suitcase of clothes and a few personal belongings to move in with, Akko could only marvel at how beautiful the old house was, despite its old design and patchwork look from various repairs. She never took the time to appreciate it when she was a child, it was small but comfortable. 

“It is a beautiful example of woodwork isn’t it, my own ma built it herself” a voice boasted to Akko’s right.

Akko was caught off guard, flinching at the strong voice, she turned to see coming up the dirt path was a fiery redhead, lugging a hatchet at her hip in a utility belt, with a blue tartan shirt, the bottom was tied in a knot over her stomach, gracing a dirty white tank top and blue jeans. Just behind her was a slightly older woman, she was dressed far more formally, in a dark blue dress and wearing a black hat with feathers facing backwards to form a point. 

The redhead came to a complete stop in front of her, extending her hand out towards Akko with a grin on her face.

“Amanda O'Neil, Luna Nova’s best and only carpenter” she beamed as Akko reached forward and grabbed her hand. “Atsuko, Atsuko Kagari, but you can call me Akko '' she squeaked as her soul left her body from the hand crushing strength of Amanda’s grip.

“Not many can take my handshake without making a complaint, colour me impressive city girl, though your hands are nowhere near rough enough to be considered a hard worker.” Teased Amanda as Akko tried to hide the pain from the girl as she clenched and unclenched her hand by her side to mask the pain she was in. Wincing Akko could only reply back in an awkward fashion 

“Haha, yeah I’ve not really don’t this before so it’s new to me” yet she still put on a smile in an attempt at the obvious challenge set on her.

The older lady tutted as she looked over Akko who despite being in pain was bouncing on the ball of her feet. Clearly this one was going to be troublesome. “I am Vice-Mayor Finnalan, I was instructed by Mayor Holdbrook to meet you, it is a pleasure to welcome you to Luna Nova Valley” she introduced as she curtsied, Akko looked dumbfounded as she gripped the hem of her t-shirt and attempted the same action, flashing her stomach as she made a mockery of the formal introduction.

“Atsuko Kagari, but you can call me Akko '' Akko grinned as she stood unaware of the look of horror that passed over Finnalan’s face.

Amanda had to turn away in an attempt to stifle her laughter, she knew she would receive a lecture from Finnalan if she laughed. Finnalan was trying to not let the blood vessel in her head pop as she tried to swallow the disgust building up in her chest. 

“Very well then, I must inform you that we have assigned you a deposit bin for the produce market in the next town over, just leave what you want to sell in the correct sections and you will be paid accordingly.“ Finnalan explained as she turned to look towards what looked like a big compost bin, hiding her displeasure at Akko.

Akko could only nod vigorously, paying the most attention she could, taking in only the most important information.

“You can find the event board in town, I recommended having a look” Finnalan explained as she turned to glare at Akko, who shrunk into herself.

“We ask that if you take a request, then complete the tasks with dignity and integrity, they are not designed for a quick money grab for hooligans, but rather as a way for our community to prosper.”

Finnalan turned her glare towards Amanda who tried to laugh at the joke but ended up rubbing her head in awkwardness. 

“That will be all” she declared as she turned away from the two and walked back along the dirt path, leaving the two to shiver after being freed from her intense glare.

“That was like being at school all over again” Akko exclaimed as she shivered as Amanda could only nod in agreement. Amanda broke out of her stupor and reached forward once again for Akko to grab her hand to shake. 

“I’m afraid I’m busy as well, got to rebuild some fences for Jaminska, then I’ve got to look at sorting out some damp wood in the guild, so I must be off soon” she explained as she turned to look at Akko’s house. “I made sure the house is totally safe to live in, so don’t worry” Amanda explained as she shook a more hesitant Akko’s hand with a much lighter grip than before, letting go, she was pointing towards the more northern route just past a few boulders, weeds and the occasional trees.

“My house is just along that pathway, right next to the professor and her star watching place, come get me if you need something repaired or built” She explained as Akko bowed to her in thanks.

“Arigato, thank you very much, Amanda!” Akko beamed as she waved goodbye to the leaving carpenter. Being left alone Akko turned back to her new home, appreciating the fresh spring breeze that blew in the trees that were refreshingly cool as the river that flowed nearby. 

With a deep breath, she picked up her suitcase and shuffled to the door, grabbing the key that had been delivered to her from her bag, she unlocked the wooden door and pushed her way inside.

The room was adequately lit, the natural light from the window was shining through making the bed and small kitchen and dining area visible in the midday light. Akko took a second to realize her grandmother never installed an inside toilet, so she would have to rely on the outhouse outback. Dropping her case down beside her, she closed the door gently, causing only a slightly loud rattle noise to reverberate in the small house. 

Groaning, Akko slid over to the bed and plopped down onto it, it was firm but comfortable enough, She had ordered this bed in the end, she didn’t feel like sleeping in the same bed her grandmother had died in, which was fair enough. It was peculiar, she was tired from the move and the stress of everyday life, yet was giddy and energetic due to the prospect of a brighter tomorrow.

Tomorrow was Wednesday, so she could perhaps go to the shop, grab some basic resources she would require, use her phone to learn about farming, and begin her first harvest. Akko pondered as she stared at the ceiling, wondering what she would grow. “Maybe I could start simple, like potatoes or peaches!” she pondered as she closed her eyes to rest them. 

“Maybe I could get a cow or two, build a few hutches, grow some Alfalfa, and feed some adorable rabbits.”

She smiled as she thought about how she had no idea who she would meet, maybe even fall in love with. Maybe her true love was a doctor or a vet that loves animals? Perhaps a war-torn soldier who has retired into the countryside, or a rich CEO escaping the city life or a pilot on vacation!

As her brain whizzed with ideas, she felt her consciousness drift, she was exhausted from excitement. Perhaps tomorrow would be filled with a whole bunch of new adventures.


End file.
